So ein schöner Tag
Der Morgen hat schon schlecht begonnen, dem Unglück des Vortags knapp entronnen, war meine erste Handlung, dass ich den Wecker ausschalte, bis ich merke, dass ich die Hand in die Kerze halte, die ich am Abend zuvor aufgestellt, weil bei uns manchmal der Strom ausfällt. Mein Pyjama hat schon leicht gebrannt und im Schlafzimmer roch es nach verbrannter Hand. Ich bin vor Schreck aus dem Bett gefallen, um mit dem ganzen Gewicht auf den Nachttopf zu knallen. Der Nachttopf rinnt aus, denn er war nicht ganz leer, doch wenigstens brennt mein Pyjama nicht mehr, in der Hand jedoch spür ich größere Schmerzen, und so trete ich mit dem Fuß voller Wut gegen die Kerzen. Die Kerze hab ich verfehlt, den Nachttisch nicht, der hält den Tritt aus, mein Zeh aber bricht. Voller Schmerzen wollt' ich in das Badezimmer rasen, mit gebrochenem Zeh und der Hand voller Blasen, doch weil ich im Dunkeln den Ausgang nicht fand, bin ich mit voller Wucht in den Kasten gerannt, der leider aus deutscher Eiche besteht, weshalb meine Brille in die Brüche geht. Halb blind, verletzt und schreckensbleich bin ich als ich das Bad erreich. Dort habe ich, von Schmerzen und Blindheit berauscht, die Brandblasensalbe mit dem Klebstoff vertauscht. Das hat mich anstatt, dass es Schmerzen lindert, statt dessen am Öffnen der Hände gehindert. Ich will mich schnell waschen, doch merk' ich, dass das nicht geht, denn sie haben mir heut' morgen das Wasser abgedreht. Jetzt läutet's auch noch an der Eingangstür, das wird der Postbote sein, vielleicht hilft er mir. Doch während ich im Freudentaumel durch das Treppenhaus lauf, pass' ich leider nicht ganz auf den Fußboden auf, denn die Nachbarin hat heute die Fliesen gebohnert, worauf mein Kopf, denn ich stolpere, auf den Boden donnert. Abstützen konnte ich mich dummerweise nicht, da es mir mit verklebten Händen an Beweglichkeit gebricht. Beim Aufstehen hab' ich das Gleichgewicht verlor'n und kippe mit Schwung Richtung Treppe nach vorn. Dort lande ich der Schwerkraft gemäß, auf der obersten Stufe mit meinem Gesäß. Doch erst ganz unten endet mein Fall, wo ich mit der Schulter gegen die Eingangstuer knall'. Dort bleib ich liegen, bleich vor Schreck, der Postbote ist inzwischen sowieso weg. Nach zwei Stunden hat mich noch niemand geseh'n, und so versuche ich vorsichtig aufzusteh'n. Doch während ich mich langsam zur Seite rollen lasse, geht die Eingangstür auf und bricht mir die Nase. Die Hausmeisterin war's, sieht mich am Boden liegen um gleich darauf einen Schreikrampf zu kriegen. Sie denkt ich bin besoffen und holt die Polizei. Die eilen sofort mit Blaulicht herbei und schleppen mich auf's Kommissariat. Nach drei Stunden Verhör gesteh ich die Tat. Und so geht es weiter in's Krankenhaus, dort pumpt man mir dreimal den Magen aus. Das war zuviel für meine Nerven, ich wollt' mich aus dem Fenster werfen. Doch leider liegt's im Erdgeschoss, so war der Schaden nicht sehr groß. Jetzt sitz' ich in der Nervenheilanstalt und wissen Sie was ich davon halt'? Ich find' es herrlich, einfach prima, draußen war es viel, viel schlimmer. Hier gibt es keine Kanten, keine Ecken, kein Feuer, sich in Brand zu stecken, die Wände sind gepolstert, fast weich zu nennen, so kann man nicht dagegenrennen, kein Kasten der die Brille bricht, alles ist rund, so verletzt man sich nicht, und nach all den schlimmen Jahren, schreib' ich endlich meine Memoiren. Kategorie:Texte